User blog:Deshiba/RIOT Reworks.
Greetings fellow Summoners, As all of us know, Riot likes to rework champions whose mechanics are either outdated, unappealing or toxic to the game in some way. are problematic are deserved and a are awkward. For Riot tries to keep their identity intact, while changing their core. So sight tight with a cup of coffee as I spit my venom on some issues I have with a couple of reworks. Problematic Reworks/Balances This is not something that is my opinion alone, Ryan 'Morello' Scott has commented on this issue as well. Quick recap, a lot of melee carries and fighters suffer from an inherent imbalance. Either they are to strong or they are not viable, and the opinions on which champion is which differ quite a bit. I agree with Morello's statement that is what a melee carry should be, e.g., quick, efficient, somewhat durable and counter able by skill. There's good news on the horizon; according to Morello, the developers are looking into a more defined role for fighters like Irelia and their role within the league, Hoozah! Deserved Reworks These are quite rare, when a rework is done and it actually goes over well after a couple of iterations. Some notable examples for these are the and reworks. Another that went over well but over shot it's goal a bit is the tweak received, which left him in the "Ban-worthy" bracket. And sometimes they get it right, but then mess it up again like which I am still convinced they should revert 2 iterations. Awkward Reworks These are those that might be deserved, but are just awkward and alienating to the people that played these champions, they include and . Where I personally played Skarner as my main and feel jaded about his rework and especially the reasons behind them. And Xerath has the same flavor; where the people that played him felt like there was nothing wrong with him, but now that he got rework doesn't function for them. Skarner The big reasons for reworking Skarner were his win-rate, broken ultimate and "anti-fun" permanent slow. Where I still feel that the win-rate issue was caused by the broken ultimate which they had to fix due to it's interaction with . I fully recognize that they had to fix it, but they broke skarner in the process. Their solution of having the ultimate root immediately on cast and thus prevent flash before the suppress takes effect would in my opinion have fixed his win-rate issue. As for the permanent slow; that's is an issue that frustrates me to no end, as it wasn't broken or an actual issue! Permanent slow being an issue for Skarner is actually a B*LL SH*T argument. You don't think so? Let me lay out why and see if you still think so: * Permanent slow wasn't unique to Skarner there's plenty of champions that have the same mechanic that would be just as "anti-fun", e.g., , and * Skarner's permanent slow actually required skill; you had to get into melee range and use the skill on a target twice in order for it to even apply, Unlike the aforementioned champions! * There was actual counter play unlike Riot wants to imply. Skarner had to keep up the stack, disrupting skarner or impeding his movement would stop him in his tracks. Stuns and Roots, the same way you would stop a form rampaging. Upcoming Reworks Now the actual point to this blog outside of voicing some frustration. With the somewhat inconsistent track record with reworks, I have some hopes and doubts about upcoming reworks I'm quite looking forward to. Are all of these upcoming reworks deserved? Well maybe; I'll just assume they are, for the sake of trust in Riot. So to kick this off, a list of champions on the rework track: * * * * * * * I do have positive remarks on this string of reworks though. Namely those between and , where they obviously learned a thing or two from past decisions. Both these fighters are loosing their team wide buff, which is good to hear. Not that I am happy about loosing the attack speed on my loved wolf, but I applaud the consistency that they BOTH loose their buff. It does raise certain questions about , and though, but I can personally live with them retaining their aura's. Closing Statement So do you have any gripes about past Reworks? Some fears or hopes for upcoming Reworks? Did I miss a champion on the Rework track? Or do you just want to shout at me? Leave a comment! Category:Blog posts